


cold hands, warm heart

by shiny_hoshi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Christmas AU, Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Sweaters, and a make out session, and humour, and rocks, christmas gifts, if there is a mingyu there has to be humour, minghao's hands are cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21904525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiny_hoshi/pseuds/shiny_hoshi
Summary: he holds onto minghao’s cold hands. his hands are always cold. minghao says it’s because of his bad circulation, mingyu thinks it’s because his hands are meant to be held all the time. and he loves holding minghao’s hands.or: mingyu and minghao go to a museum and exchange gifts on their last night together before minghao leaves to spend christmas with his family
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	cold hands, warm heart

**Author's Note:**

> this all started because my friends and i were craving some gyuhao content and since christmas is right around the corner i just woke up one morning and thought "why the hell not?"  
> this is something very short but i believe that this is something that all gyuhao stans around the world need (me included). i enjoyed writing this so much and half of the ideas i had were while i was bored to death at work and some funny stuff tend to pop up into my head and so this gyu christmas au was born.
> 
> also i want to give my biggest thank you to the best person i have in my life: bea, thank you for supporting me and for giving me the courage to actually upload something for the first time. thank you a thousand times for listening to me and advising me and cheering on me when i needed it. thank you for being my best friend. i love you to the moon and back.
> 
> finally, i just really hope that you like what you are about to read and that you find it worth your time and have a little fun while reading it too! please feel free to leave any sort of comments (be nice though or i might cry)

minghao walks as fast as he can. the floor is slightly slippery with a thin layer of ice covering the pavement. his fisted hands are inside his pockets, holding his phone tightly, trying to keep himself from freezing with the cold air that hit with no mercy. his nose is certainly frozen, he can barely feel it. the gelid wind sweeps through his hair, making it stand up in all kinds of weird ways. a _ping_ comes from his mobile phone and he dares taking out one of his hands from the warmth of his coat’s pocket to be able to look at the message he got.

_mingyu: how long are you going to take to get here? run! i’m freezing_

a little smile takes form on minghao’s face. _i’m definitely not going to run mingyu_ , he types before hitting send.

when he rounds the corner, he can see the big entrance door of the museum and mingyu standing at the bottom of the stairs, tall and bundled up in a huge scarf and a stuffy coat. the lights from the streetlamp light up his features in a way that makes his skin look impossibly golden in the winter air.

it is late at night; they know the museum is about to close but this is the only time they could find to escape from the studio and do something by themselves. it is also the last day they have together before minghao leaves to spend christmas with his family. mingyu whined for hours yesterday until minghao told him they could leave earlier and spend the night together before he had to leave the next morning. he loves going out with mingyu whenever they can find an empty space in their filled agendas. and he loves taking mingyu to museums, so it only made sense that they went to their favourite museum in town before going back home to have dinner and exchange their gifts.

a full smile appears on mingyu’s face at the sight of minghao coming his way. he bounces on his feet, both from the excitement for the night that awaits them and also to keep himself from getting frostbite on his toes.

minghao stops right in front of him, the tip of their shoes almost touching and a smile similarly big on each of their faces tugging at their lips.

“hey,” whispers minghao, almost impossibly low. but mingyu still catches it, the tips of his ears slightly reddening at the sound of minghao’s voice for the first time in that evening.

“should we go inside?” mingyu’s voice sounds equally quiet. the only proof of him speaking is the cloud of fog that comes from his lips, mixing with the cold air of the winter night. at minghao’s nod they both go up the staircase and into the museum, minghao walking ahead and greeting the security guard.

when he turns around to look for mingyu he only sees the blurring figure of the tall boy stumbling and trying to keep his balance but struggling with the slippery marble floor. after almost a half a minute of thrashing around with his arms, mingyu finally rights himself up and tries to walk ahead with his head held high but a betraying shade of red taking over his cheeks. he just tries to keep his cool and walk graciously into the first gallery room, past minghao who sports a very amused look on his face and lets out a small scoff.

“you had to trip, didn’t you?”

“oh, shut up,” says mingyu with a little pout in his lips and a whiney tone in his voice. he holds onto minghao’s cold hands. his hands are always cold. minghao says it’s because of his bad circulation, mingyu thinks it’s because his hands are meant to be held all the time. and he loves holding minghao’s hands. this is his favourite moment of the day, when he gets to walk around with one of his hands encircling minghao’s thin fingers, feel them turn warmer and warmer with the minutes passing.

their feet shuffle around the museum, unbothered by the ticking hands of the clock. they take their sweet time walking through the various gallery rooms, staring at intricate paintings, commenting on colours and textures and meanings and making up stories about girls on swings in the forest and lone houses in the middle of golden fields. their laughter rebounds on the walls of the empty museum, the only other sound is of their slow steps.

mingyu has a look of admiration in his face that makes minghao’s chest go warm, his heart pump hot blood through his veins, makes his lungs feel on fire. his hand could be on fire too from how warm it is inside mingyu’s pocket. sometimes minghao could swear that mingyu is warmer than the sun itself, sometimes he could swear mingyu _is_ the sun itself, meant to keep him warm no matter how.

after an hour or so they decide to leave, biding good night at the security guard that stays behind looking at them with a smile on his face. the frosty air hits them as soon as they step outside. mingyu moves to button minghao’s coat as fast as his hands can muster and wrap the thick scarf around his neck until he is satisfied with his work. minghao is now a sushi roll, with his scarf almost up to his eyes, making it hard to breath. but he doesn’t complain, he just smiles. the only thing mingyu can see is his eyes squinting, two half-moons taking place. he grins back and takes minghao’s hand again, tugging it into his pocket once again to start walking.

the streets are lit up with yellow and red and green and blue blinking lights. there is a mix of christmas carols rolling from inside the stores and blending into the cacophony that is heard outside. the crowd is buzzing, traipsing around in a last-minute shopping sprint. mingyu and minghao feel like they are the only ones taking their time walking down the avenue. they have no rush, they want to take advantage of every second that goes by, every heartbeat, share it with each other.

“what did you get me as a gift?” minghao asks, clutching mingyu’s hand for a millisecond to get his attention back. his eyes had been drifting from the lighting decorations over their heads to the little, dancing santas in every shop window they walked by.

“that’s a surprise, you’ll see when we get home,” mingyu replies with a cheeky smile playing in his lips, a giggle leaving his body unannounced. “by the way, where is my gift? you didn’t bring it?” he looks at minghao, from head to toe, leaning to look behind his back.

minghao lets out a chuckle, fingering the smooth surface of mingyu’s present that is hidden away in one of his pockets. he lets a secret smile take over his lips, “you’ll see when we get home.”

getting home takes longer than usual. mingyu had to stop almost every 5 meters just to take a picture of every amusing thing he saw and then spent 5 extra minutes begging for minghao to stand in front of the gigantic illuminated christmas tree that had been set in the plaza to take a bunch of photos and selfies.

“to look at them while you are gone,” he says. “‘cause i’ll miss you too much.”

finally, they open the door to the flat and get in, being enveloped in the melting cosiness of the heated-up space. they take off their shoes and leave them at the entrance. their socked feet drag on the floor, silent steps synchronized. they move to the bedroom, mingyu walking ahead, opening the door and throwing himself on the bed, his arms and legs wide open like a starfish. minghao surprises him when he crawls on the bed and curls himself around mingyu’s large torso. he rests his head on his chest, listens to his heartbeat skip, listens to it go back to normal, his breathing calming down. mingyu’s arms go around him, his hands rub his back and his arms and his ribs and his sides.

a content sigh escapes minghao, “i’ll miss you too gyu, a lot.”

they stay like that for a few minutes, just breathing into each other, tracing the skin under their shirts, nails slightly digging into the softest spots, feeling their chests move with every _inhale and exhale, inhale and exhale, inhale and exhale._

but then mingyu sneezes into minghao’s hair.

minghao just sighs and looks up to find a grinning mingyu looking back at him unabashedly.

“you just ruined our moment.” minghao feigns annoyance and tries to move away from mingyu.

“no, no, i’m sorry, don’t go.” mingyu wrestles with him to keep their bodies glued together. his leg goes over minghao’s and his arms encircle him completely. giggles escape them both and in a matter of seconds they are letting out loud laughs, deep belly ones, with fingers tickling stomachs and lips kissing cheeks and tears spilling from scrunched eyes. happy tears.

their breathing is a little ragged when they finally stop, their bellies aching from laughing too hard. short laughs still come out mingled with their respiration, but the high is dying little by little. mingyu lets go of minghao’s body and gets up to fetch a paper bag from under the bed. minghao sits down, his legs dangling, and his feet barely touch the floor, his toes scratching at the carpet.

“ok so, my gift,” mingyu starts. “i just saw it the other day walking downtown, and it reminded me of you so.” his hands extend in front of him to hand minghao the bag.

minghao takes the strap from his hands, looks at mingyu for a second waiting for his approval to open the bag. when mingyu nods at him he doesn’t wait any longer.

all he can see at first is red, something that looks like wool maybe. he sticks his hand inside the bag, brings out a heavy sweater - all red, except for the cuffs that are lined in green and a high neck that is also green. when he unfolds it, that is when he gets the surprise. a big Rudolph head is right in the middle of the bright red sweater. it’s a cross-eyed Rudolph, with a bright red nose stitched onto the sweater to make it stand out, there are christmas lights hanging from its horns and minghao is almost sure that the ‘Merry Christmas’ written on top of it is misspelled.

mingyu is looking at him expectantly. he knows that they had set a limit on the money they could spend. 5000 won is really nothing when you try to look for something to give to the person you love, and minghao knows that. but this really surprised him.

“mingyu,” he speaks slowly. “this is the ugliest sweater i’ve ever seen.” his face changes from a serious expression to a very bright and very open smile. “i love it.”

mingyu lets out a small laugh. they have been exchanging weird gifts for a long time now. from time to time they will get each other something special, a small detail, something sentimental and meaningful. but on these occasions (christmas, birthdays, valentine’s days), they never take it seriously.

minghao leaves the sweater laying on the bed and launches himself forward to lace his arms around mingyu’s neck. he bumps their noses together and leaves a trail of kisses from the tip of mingyu’s nose up to his forehead and back down until he reaches his upper lip. he lets his lips linger over his cupid’s bow, smiles softly while looking into mingyu’s eyes, with an adoring look taking over his facial expression. mingyu leans in and takes his lips into a sweet kiss, their eyes close, minghao’s hands hold onto his shoulders and stray down his back until he is holding onto his shirt. mingyu keeps his hands tracing circles under minghao’s shirt, caressing his milky skin. their kiss deepens and minghao climbs over mingyu’s lap, one leg on each side, straddling him. mingyu lets a little moan when minghao’s hands go under his shirt, the contrast in temperature taking him by surprise, cold hands on warm skin. minghao smirks into the kiss, bites mingyu’s lower lip teasingly.

mingyu suddenly pulls back. minghao follows his mouth, stuttering breath coming out from his abandoned lips. he opens his eyes to see a look on mingyu’s face like that of an entertained child. one that is definitely having a lot of fun.

“i want my gift now,” he commands, amusement hidden in his voice.

minghao sighs in desperation, for the second time this evening. dating a mingyu has its consequences.

he lifts himself up, trying to keep his cool. closing the door behind him, he leaves a curious mingyu sitting on the bed and goes out of the room. mingyu can hear his soft steps around the house, going into the kitchen and out to the entry hallway and then back again, all the way until he sees his head peek into the room.

“close your eyes first, or no gift.”

mingyu closes his eyes and covers them with his big hands for good measure. he still hears minghao’s feet shuffling inside the room. and then he feels a kiss on his forehead and peeks through his fingers.

letting his hands down and freeing his eyes finally, he looks at minghao’s face first, taking a moment to admire his soft smile, and then he looks down at his outstretched hands.

it’s a rock.

a round, smooth rock. minghao’s painted over it. the rock was originally of a light brown colour, he can see that. but the surface he is facing has been painted over with black and dark blue and purple to resemble a night sky. over that there are dozens of white and yellowish little dots, making up a starry sky. he loves starry skies. and minghao knows that. and he is giving him a starry sky painted on a rock. mingyu loves his new rock.

he takes it from minghao, holds it carefully as if it is a delicate crystal piece, and walks to the windowsill where he keeps all the other rocks minghao has given him. these are the rocks that minghao has been painting for the last couple of years. it all started when mingyu told minghao he could never keep his plants alive. so, minghao got him a cactus, but mingyu drowned it from watering it too much. since then, minghao has decided rocks are the best gift for mingyu. he paints them all, there are little dogs and little frogs, flowers and rainbows, sunsets and night skies.

minghao’s heart warms at the sight of mingyu hunching over the windowsill to rearrange all of his rocks to have more space for the new one with a big smile on his face. he walks up to him, lays his head on his back and rubs his cheek on mingyu’s shirt. he feels his body’s temperature going up just by being closer to him. his hands go automatically around mingyu’s torso and lace themselves over his stomach. mingyu takes them into his own hands, rubbing them and placing them over his chest. he squeezes, laces their fingers and takes their hands to his mouth to leave soft kisses on each of minghao’s knuckles.

“merry christmas, gyu,” minghao whispers. his words come a bit weird, muffled by mingyu’s back.

“merry christmas, hao.”

when minghao leaves the next morning, mingyu stays in bed, still asleep, with the feeling of minghao’s wet lips still lingering on his cheek and the sound of his voice saying “i’ll miss you” and “i love you” echoing around the room.


End file.
